Talk:Eradicator, Egghelm Dracokid/@comment-4842541-20140821022925/@comment-10705029-20140821151234
Alright, let’s start with what seems to be your main argument: Descendant doesn’t work well as a solo boss because he does nothing until late game. Here’s the thing, with the exception of Spark Rain Dragon and Gauntlet Buster, every single eradicator boss is vanilla until late game. This is hardly an issue for Descendant specifically but more of just an issue for eradicators altogether. There aren’t many rgs in eradicators with effects that can be used early-mid game besides linchu and Lorentz force (which my deck is using btw). Otherwise, Descendant doesn’t go off any later than any of the other eradicator bosses or even most other LB bosses in general so the whole argument about a LB unit such as Descendant being unable to do anything early-mid game is a moot point when compared with other LB aces since this same issue has not stopped other LB aces from functioning well as solo aces themselves. Next off, the issue of not being able to deal much dmg to the opp at a decent pace with a vanilla Vg. You said: “…decks and players are well past the point where vanilla attacks can't be sustainably walled…” Sustainably is the key word there and the fact is your point only holds true for decks that are actually capable of doing a lot of plussing to make up for the resources lost from guarding early. Otherwise, not every deck is capable of sustaining enough resources to effortlessly guard against attacks continuously even if they are coming from just a vanilla Vg. Even legion players don’t often guard every single early attack recklessly in order to set up for legion and instead try to utilize more efficient methods of getting cards to the drop zone such as using recyclers and soul blast units. And if the opp is not guarding the Vg until needed, all it takes is just 1 or 2 early crits (shouldn’t be too hard to get when running 12) in order to greatly accelerate the amount of dmg the opp is taking and force them into the point (4-5 dmg) where guarding the Vg becomes more important. Also the opp will not be stockpiling resources if they are still using their hand to guard every other rg attack. If any average deck were capable of stockpiling enough resources to make the threat of Descendant restanding a non-issue, then why would the opp ever feel forced into gambling on allowing Descendant to hit at 4 dmg! Finally the use of the superior ride units. With respect to just the total amount units gained/lost for the player, not needing to ride another Vg next turn still counts as an indirect plus for the player since they are saving an extra card that normally would've had to use otherwise. The point about not forcing as much guard out of the opp due to the loss of boosters is a slippery slope since that result is dependent on additional uncertain factors that aren’t always likely to be the same such as whether or not you can replace those boosters and your opp’s overall guard quality at the time as well. And once again, being on an early Descendant isn’t much worse from being on any other non-breakride LB boss during early game anyway. Both the superior ride and linchu both end up as +0 washes overall. But at least Strike Dagger can help to further decrease the chances of possibly missing your main gambit in Descendant and it can actually combo well with lorentz force dragon as well thus giving some added synergy to the deck. You claim that the deck doesn’t have any aspect of control over the game. So forcing the opp into taking a gamble they normally wouldn’t have taken otherwise doesn’t count as having some sort of control over the game? LB aces being vanilla early-mid is a common weakness almost all of them share but that hasn’t prevented all those other aces from working well as solo aces themselves and the same can be said for Descendant.